


Sticky

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glee club finds Quinn and Artie in a sticky situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

Artie had always loved Christmas.  The tinsel, the jingling bells, and (most especially) the sweets!  His mom baked cookies, his grandma made him all the delicious fudge he could eat, and he bought all the candy canes he could fit in his lap.  Artie loved sugar, and the holidays were a perfect time for it.

That explained the state that New Directions found Artie in when they walked into their last meeting before Christmas break.  He was sitting on the floor, Santa hat askew, giggling as he sucked on what appeared to be his hundredth candy cane, considering the sheer amount of empty wrappers surrounding him. 

What that didn’t explain was Quinn.  The normally composed, if somewhat unstable, Quinn was sitting on the floor with him.  She was laughing too, also sucking on a candy cane. 

Artie leaned over and placed a careful kiss on her cheek.  She squealed a little and tried to rub it off.  “Artie, you know I love your kisses!  But you’re sticky!”

“Hey, we usually have fun when we get all sticky!” Artie said.

Quinn stuck out her tongue at him.  “Fine!  Your turn!”  Artie squawked as she straddled him.  She ran her fingers over her candy cane and then started running her fingers through his hair.  Try as he might, Artie couldn’t push her off, and for his efforts, he ended up with her candy cane in his hair too.  They wrestled around a little, only looking up when Rachel cleared her throat loudly.

“What are you two doing?” Rachel demanded.  “We need to rehearse and you have made a mess!”

“It’s Christmas time!  I’m celebrating with my girlfriend, of course!” Artie practically yelled back.  He wrapped his arms around Quinn.

“What?  When did that happen?”

“You people honestly pay no attention,” Quinn chided.  “We’ve been dating for weeks now.”

“You fools be blind if you can’t see the love I have for this girl!” Artie said.

“What?” Everyone, including Quinn, turned to look at him.

“Well… yeah… I love you, Quinn,” Artie said a little sheepishly.

Quinn broke out in a huge smile.  “I love you too!”

“Here that!  She loves me!”  Artie grinned at everyone.

The glee club members looked at each other and decided silently to join the happy sugar high couple instead of their normal glee club activities. 

“Best Christmas ever,” Artie whispered in Quinn’s ear.

“You’re.  Still.  Sticky.” Quinn said with fake anger. 

Artie just decided to get sweet, sweet revenge by playing with her hair as their friends joined them.


End file.
